The field of the invention includes applicability in yard work and landscape gardening where leaves, weeds and/or clippings of grass or other bulky materials such as garbage or trash, for example, are disposed of by use of a large bag made of soft, pliable plastic material, including polyethylene and the like, that is not self supporting though initially open at one end closed off when filled by using a suitable plastic-coated wire twist or string or rope to tie up and close the top of the plastic bag.